This invention relates to a method and apparatus for constructing a foundation or pavement. More specifically to a method and apparatus for providing for a pavement with the separate members having articulating joints therebetween such that when a load is placed on the separate members, the load is further distributed to adjacent members. The shape of the pavement or foundation sections yield a carpet-like distribution of the loads with the separate pieces having articulating and unbreakable joints.
It is well known that separate pieces of material may be utilized to form or create a foundation on an uneven surface. For example, the ancients utilized cobblestones and their variants to form roads and road foundations. Each stone was separate and not interlocking.
Subsequently, roadways and foundations were formed on uneven surfaces by the process of first generally flattening the area and then distributing across the generally flat area a multiplicity of layers of composite materials. Generally a layer of rock dust is laid down and a layer of rock is placed thereon. The layer of rock is rolled and compacted into the dust layer and then a second layer of dust is placed on the rock layer. Again, the material is rolled and compacted in an effort to form a relatively rigid and stable foundation or roadway.
One of the primary disadvantages in the existing foundation and roadway technology is that loads are not evenly distributed between the separate pieces of the foundation composite. Thus, when a load is particularly great on a given rock or piece of the foundation, there is no interconnection between the separate pieces so that the load is distributed to adjacent and surrounding connected pieces. Further, it is well known that erosion and temperature variations allow moisture to seep between the separate pieces and loosen them. As the loosened pieces experience excessive loads, the foundation or roadway is eventually destroyed.
The present method and apparatus is intended to avoid the disadvantages in the existing designs by providing separate pieces which are strong enough and at the same time flexible enough to move freely and to transmit to adjacent or surrounding pieces excessive loads. The instant method and apparatus utilizes the ability of the separate pieces to flex or articulate both horizontally and vertically to distribute the loads experienced by the separate pieces.
Further, the unique articulation joint which is formed between the various pieces insures that they do not separate once the pieces have been joined. Thus the present invention may be used to provide not only pavements for roadways, but also pavements or articulating surfaces for bridges, culverts, buildings, riverbeds, dams, etc.